book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Synopsis (BoM 64)
This page is a summary of the events that happened in Book of Mario 64. The summary only covers up to Section 3. Intro Mario receives a letter from Princess of Peaches, who is hosting a political party at her fortress, The Princely Palace, and wants Mario to come, as many foreigners want to meet him. Mario and his brother Lewis then head over to Princess of Peaches' fortress in Frog City and get acquainted with some of the guests. Unfortunately, the party is cut short when Browser, leader of the KSDs, uses a castle (Casa Browser) he had under Peach's to raise it into the sky. Browser then breaks into the fortress along with his right-hand woman, Kamopa Kamopa Koopa Koopa, and attempts to fight Mario, who he seems to have feelings for according to Peach. Midway through the battle, Browser reveals that he stole the Star of Rodin from Star Port, and uses it, claiming that he will boost Mario's strength. To Mario's surprise, Browser instead uses it to suppress his feelings, making him invincible and increasing his power. Unable to win, Mario is defeated by Browser and set flying out of Peach's fortress by a vicious lightning attack, falling to his death. Open Start: Star Contract After the capturing of The Princely Palace by Browser and his army, the Stellarvinden discover Mario's corpse in Vila de Goomba. They revive him and possess his body by sending him their strength. Shortly after, a female Gum arrives and takes Mario to an inn in Vila de Goomba. As Mario is resting, Fire, one of the Stellarvinden from earlier, appears and informs Mario that he wants him for their Star Conference Team. Unfortunately, Fire does not have the right to say more to Mario, and only tells him to go to Star Peak in Frog City when he awakens. Mario, now revived and healed of his injuries, visits the members of the Goombar family before attempting to leave through Jeff, the eastern city gate. Unfortunately, Kamopa Kamopa intercepted Mario, expecting that he had survived, and used a yellow block to kill Jeff and block the eastern way out of Vila de Goomb. Thankfully, Goombape Goombar knew that his father's Goomba Hammer could be used to unload the block, and sends Mario over to get it from his father. When Mario arrives, the Porch of the Kaatuavan and Goomb are gone, and Mario falls from where the porch once was. He then finds Goomb, who tells him they can't get home due to a troublemaking block hosting a blog. Mario also learns that Goomb lost his hammer, which he sets off to find, but not before being warned to watch out for Mark. Mario quickly finds the Goomba Hammer and uses it to hack Book of Mario 64 to unload the block in the way so he and Goomb can return to Vila de Goomb. However, this angers Captain Mr. Mark Trooper, Chairman of the Quarter Group, who attacks Goomb and Mario for using legs without his consent. Mario easily defeats (even though Mr. Trooper claims he won), and Mr. Trooper runs away, stating he will be back (he thinks). After returning to Vila de Goomb, Mario is thanked by Goomb's grandchildren, Goombaru and Goverman, the latter of which is Mario's biggest admirer and joins him on his adventure to spread the word of Virgin Mary. After hacking out the yellow block Kamopa Kamopa summoned, Goombape thanks Mario for avenging Jeff before giving him some advice: "Be woke. Be cool. A calm spirit is smarter." On the way to Frog City, Mario and Goverman run into Goomba Cock and Goomba Gorm, two colored Gum siblings working under King of Goomba, who is working for Browser. They attempt to fight Mario, but lose and run away to get help from their king, lying that Mario "touched" them. King of Goomba, angry that his henchmen were supposedly violated, also fights and loses to Mario and hides in his tower. Unfortunately, Goomba Cock left a switch that turns the tower into a bridge outside in a bush, and the trio is sent flying after Mario hits it. Back at Peach's fortress, Kamopa Kamopa reports back to Browser that King of Goomba was defeated, and that Mario was trying to rescue the Star Ghosts of Stellarvinden. Browser is worried that Mario will hit him, but Kamopa comforts him that all will be fine as long as he hugs the Star of Rodin. Still, Browser worries that the Star Ghosts will try to exploit Mario and that he'll free the one at Benteng Coop Notes. Just then, the Coop Notes arrived back from the Goomakon convention and reassure Browser they'll give Mario scars in seconds with their special move, which they demonstrate. This works, and Browser asks them to record the beat down, but stops himself when he realizes that, since the Coop Notes are here, no one is guarding Benteng Coop Notes. He then calls the group retards and tells them to get back to Benteng to guard the Star Ghost. Returning to Mario, who is now at Star Peak, the Stellarvinden tell him about their job at Star Port. They then say that Browser started a war, attacking their home and stealing the Star of Rodin. This is all because they caused him to be infatuated with Mario, as they couldn't ignore his self desires to "buy Mario" and "want Princess Peaches that he wants". However, they then say that the Star of Rodin ITSELF brought Browser to Star Port, implying that it is the real villain and is just using Browser. Regardless, the Stellarvinden ask Mario to return the Star of Rodin to them to end the war Browser started and bring peace. They also ask that he save them first, as he'll need their help to overcome the Star of Rodin's power. Unfortunately, one of the Stellarvinden members gets tired of talking to Mario, and abruptly ends the Star Conference. Peach Interlude 0: After his conversation with the Coop Notes, Browser and Kamopa Kamopa visit Princess of Peaches to tell her that they've cut the phone lines to her fortress, preventing Mario and anyone else from contacting her. They then leave after telling her to enjoy her visit, since he technically owns the fortress now due to it being on his castle. Right after, Peach is visited by a young Star named Tinka, who she assumes is here to help her. Much to her dismay, Tinka immediately says goodbye and prepares to leave. Peach talks him out of this and asks him to help rescue everyone trapped in the fortress, only to be rejected again, as Tinka doesn't trust her for some reason. With no other options, Peach gives Tinka an item and asks him to take it to Mario. Tinka mishears this as Mary, and assumes he needs to find another princess named after Virgin Mary. He then announces that he's now hunting princesses and prepares to leave, but is stopped once again by Peach, who asks him to tell Mario "I feel good and don't worry" in red text when they meet. Pre-Section 1: As Mario is leaving Star Peak to begin his quest, Tinka falls out of the sky, hitting him on the head. Despite thinking he's not Mario, Tinka hands over the item he received from Peach, referring to her as the Shafq Prince. It is revealed that the item in question is a Happy Star, which allows Mario to use Operating Procedures. Mario gets a chance to test out these Operating Procedures when Irrispettajtni, a Magi Coop under Kamopa Kamopa's command arrives, claiming he wants to work for Mario. Whether this is true or not, he is effortlessly defeated by Mario, who then heads back to Frog City. There, he's informed by Jalan Kertas "Merlot" Merloni (in a confusing a vague manner) that he needs to head to Koopa City in the east, where he will find the first Star Ghost. Mario is barred from heading there as four dark-colored Frogs block the way. Merloni then reveals they are actually the Blood, Nigra, Core, and Green of the Coop Notes, who flee back to Benteng Coop Notes. Merlot then tells Mario to help the "blue Koopa shell" before allowing him to head to Koopa City. Section 1: Fortuna Koopa Records After a brief stroll through the fields east of Frog City in the Best Way, Mario arrives in Koopa City, only to find out it's been overrun by Smokers who are terrorizing the citizens and stealing their shells/houses/boats/hats. One citizen, who was kicked out of his large shell house by a Smoker, recognizes Mario, referring to him as Mary Tat, and introduces himself as Corporate, a very questionable businessman, before asking him to retrieve his hat. Mario goes into Corporate's backyard, pursuing the Smoker that stole the hat. He is later forced to play a memorization game with a group of Smokers, during which one of them recognizes Mario from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Eventually, Mario retrieves and returns Corporate's shell. After the Smoker ordeal is over, Corporate mentions a professor by the name of Colorade, whom he owns. Apparently, Corporate is looking for him and asks to join Mario in search of his mentor. Mario accepts, and the group heads off to Benteng Coop Notes after a quick fight with some angry Smokers. When the gang arrives at Benteng Coop Notes, Nigra welcomes them before running into the fortress. Mario chases him down, running into Green along the way, who tells him that there may be some games in the fortress before fleeing as well. Once again, Mario chases the Coop Notes member down, but ends up falling (quite literally) into a trap set by Core of the Coop Notes. After landing in a jail cell, Mario meets Bowler Bombay de Brucelle, who worked at the Office of Management and Budget in the fortress before Browser and the Germans took over and locked up all the Bob Beruns there. Bowler planned to start an uprising against Browser, but couldn't escape from the cell. Mario helps her and the Bob Beruns out, blowing a hole in a cracked section of the cell wall and fighting off the KSD Soldiers that come to check on them. With Bowler now helping Mario and company out, the group heads further into the Benteng Coop Notes, reaching a bridge leading over to another part of the fortress. However, they are stopped by Blood Koopa, manager of the Coop Notes, who brings out 3 expensive The Explosions to fire at Mario while also threatening that he can delete the ground if the situation gets worse. He doesn't follow through on this threat though, and Mario destroys the The Explosions and heads into the eastern part of Benteng Coop Notes. Here, the Coop Notes finish constructing a fake Browser known as Browser???, which they planned to use to fight Mario and remove the patches on the Book of Mario 64 ROM, effectively destroying the entire world. This fails however, as Mario destroys Browser???, causing it to explode and forcing the Coop Notes to use their special attack, Koopy Towers, but even that fails. Upon their defeat, the Coop Notes get knocked into a cell similar to the one the Bob Beruns were in, and remain trapped there as their former prisoners escape, including Fire of the Stellarvinden. Peach Interlude 1: In a revealing moment, The Princess of Peaches announces that she is hard for Tinka and will focus on homicide during her time in captivity. To escape the "secret section", the two agree to enlist the help of a character named G, who is never mentioned or encountered. Impatient, they depart their room and are soon met with a confused Carrots who wonders which Princess Peach it should capture. After receiving the requested reinforcement, the two Carrots return Peach, "a normal idiot" to her room. Looking for an alternative way out, they discover a button behind a painting which extinguishes the flames of the fireplace Mario loves. The two snoop on Browser's personal blog, although Tinka reads on Peach's behalf to compensate for the latter's illiteracy. Browser walks in on the two and is stunned to find that the contents of his secret text to speech blog have been spilled. Furious, he calls two other Carrots to evict her from his room. Pre-Section 2: After being freed from Benteng Coop Notes, Fire shows appreciation for what Mario has done thus far, and grants him the ability to use the spiritual sea in battle. Fire then teaches Mario how to use Star Power, but in an extremely confusing way (he even admits himself that he isn't very good at explaining it), before asking Mario to rescue the remaining six Stellarvinden from Browser's control. Mario is then ambushed again by Mr. Trooper, who insists that "the baby is coming." He reveals a new skill he has received, where he hides in his shell to make arms useless. Mario still manages to defeat him. After returning to Frog City, Mario encounters Tinka, who tells him that Peach is actually dead. Mario then proceeds to ride a train into Strong Attachment. Section 2: The Secret Remains Dry After Mario reaches the Strong Attachment headquarters, he bumps into Parakarius, a confused Skydiver (who also appears to be a postman), who questions why Mario is Mario and seems not to know that he is supposed to deliver the letters he receives. He then asks Mario to find three of his lost letters so he can find out if he can answer a letter, since his job depends on it. Mario traverses through Strong Attachment to find the three letters and returns them to Parakarius, who then wishes to be rewarded for Mario's help before agreeing to accompany him on his quest. Mario then reaches Dry Dry Dry, located inside Dry and Dry (which, as the name suggests, is dry) and eventually meets the Castle of Jarawleka, Muststafs, who gives Mario his Heart Rate, claiming that it is key to finding a dry Nixxfin runway. Using the Heart Rate, Mario finds the entrance to an ancient sand castle known as Dry too Dry. Once Mario enters the castle, a voice immediately informs them it is Easter and orders them to leave, "or will it happen to Mario a catastrophe." Undeterred, Mario presses onward by using Destructions to progress deeper into the sand castle. The voice from earlier continues their threats, upset that Mario refuses to care about their feelings and even threatening that their mother will turn Mario into sand. Despite this, Mario continues onward, eventually forcing with the Super Hammer. Finally, Mario reaches the chamber of Full Coop, the source of all the threats. As Goverman's Gossip explains, he founded a volunteer center named Chomps, which was seriously assaulted. Full Coop continues to insult Mario and apologizing immediately after as they battle. Eventually, Mario defeats him, freeing the second Stellarvinden, Nurse. Peach Interlude 2: Browser enters Princess of Peach's room, feeling the need to ask her if she is indeed a princess before telling her that Mario (who he refers to as Batman) has won only Coop Notes and Full Coop. He then reveals that he is actually loyal to "the king," which is most likely the Star of Rodin. Kamopa Kamopa then enters, informing Browser that they have problems before whispering information about souls travelling to Tubbs Fat Fort. Browser yells out this information, allowing Peach and Tinka to hear it. Tinka tells Peach about an "insurmountable" Clubb named Tubbs Fat, and questions whether Mario could possibly defeat him. Tinka and Peach sneak into the library to overhear a conversation between an Ecopetrol and a Hammer Boss about Tubbs Fat, where they state that he lives on HOPE PROCELLOUS, and that he will "lose it secretly if he comes out," implying that he does indeed have a weakness. Unfortunately, Tinka and Peach are discovered when Peach yells out Tubbs' name, causing them to be sent back into Peach's room. Pre-Section 3: Nurse thanks Mario for rescuing her, and displays confidence that she will take over Mario's task of Princess Peach. She then powers up Star Mario by 2 before telling Mario that he will have a bad time before making her leave. Mario then returns to Frog City, and he finds a cowardly Toad guard who had the spirit of the law before him, and says that was the spirit is located in the jungle. Mario manages to find this spirit, who requests that Mario call the villa in Eternal Hell and informs him that their master has important information about the Stellarvinden. Mario agrees to the spirit's request and enters Eternal Hell to find the spirit's master. Section 3: "Inappropriate" Tubbs Mario and his party, upon entering the maze-like Eternal Hell, meet Oakland, a guardian of sorts whose function is to protect pedestrians from the forest's dangers. He explains that the only way to succeed is to call the Bumpie House, also known as the Boo House, home of the spirit of the law and all their fellow Bumpies. There, they finally meet the spirit and their master, introducing themselves as Abu Boots Alcohol and Lady Garlic, respectively. Abu Boots explains that Tubbs Fat has been eating all the space food, forcing the Bumpies to resort to cannabilism. Being Satanists, the Bumpies attempted to raise Satan from Hell to retrieve their space food, but this plan failed due to Tubbs Fat's invincibility. The Bumpies then tried to arrest and sacrifice Tubbs Fat, but this also failed due to Scientist, the third of the Stellarvinden, being arrested in his place, making it so that the Bumpies could only arrest his heart, which gained sentience. Garlic then asks Mario to assist her in finishing off Tubbs Fat for good, and joins Mario's party as the "last member" before they head for Tubbs Fat Fort in Jerk Gulch, off the edge of Dubai. Reaching Jerk Gulch, Mario and Garlic witness Tubbs Fat eat Stanley the Bumpie. The group then finally reaches Tubbs Fat Fort and sneaks into Tubbs Fat's bedroom, where they discover that the secret to his invincibility lies in the Milly Mill, which they need a key to access. Unfortunately, Yakuki, the key to the mill and also known as the Mystic Button, screams, awakening a sleeping Tubbs Fat, who then chases Mario around the fort. With the help of some Bumpies, Mario is able to escape and head into the Milly Mill, where they find Koro Tubby, Tubbs Fat's sentient heart. Koro Tubby states his intention to "let hunger fight" after the war is over, to which Garlic exclaims, "Die! With a Nuke!". Mario eventually defeats Koro Tubby, who bounces out of the mill and reunites with Tubbs Fat, rendering him vulnerable. Mario then battles and quickly defeats Tubbs Fat, who agrees to release all the Bumpies he ate, and flees in tears. Garlic then makes fun of Tubbs Fat (namely his lack of mental tranquility) before freeing Abu Boots and Scientist. Peach Interlude 3: Peach and Tinka express awe in Mario's ability to defeat Tubbs Fat. They then witness Browser yelling about his internet being stolen, after which Kamopa informs him of Tubbs Fat's defeat, causing Browser to curse out at Mario in a foreign language. Kamopa then states that he can go to the box next to Mario, and the two begin to discuss preparations. Browser then notices Peach and asks her about what two things she wants, then about a military man with the art of life, and finally what she hates. Browser then commands Kamopa to get out and take the princess dress to her room, implying that he wants Peach's clothes taken off. However, the two Ecopetrols that are summoned do to this simply return Peach to her room instead. Pre-Section 4: Scientist, breaking the fourth wall, welcomes the player back to Mario before stating that she has no idea what to do at this point. She then asks Mario's help in ensuring the Stellarvinden make the correct decision before allowing Mario Star 3 to rise, allowing Mario to use the ocean. Scientist then tells Mario some bad news: that Browser's force is feeling life getting stronger, leaveing soon after. Mario then returns to Frog City to see the city being overrun by Shame Boys, a group of Russian hackers that corrupted the data on the city's network, as well as stealing the belongings of the inhabitants. Mario traces the source of the group into a vacant house, and, using Garlic's Real Vision ability, observes a Shame Boy opening a hidden door into the Stupid Guy Guy Box. Section 4: A Job In The Toy Field Peach Interlude 4: Pre-Section 5: Section 5: Lava Is Hot Peach Interlude 5: Pre-Section 6: Section 6: Flowers and Dark Flowers Peach Interlude 6: Pre-Section 7: Section 7: Hard Mirror of the Soul Final Peach Interlude: Pre-Section 8: Section 8: The Star, What Was That? Epilogue Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Meta